Stories:Ultra The Room of Super Smash Bros 2 Battle Directer's Cut DLC 3: Part 2
INSTANT BACKGROUND MUSIC BUTTON The story begins with Knuckles waking up on Angel Island with a yawn. Knuckles: Alright, day 58 without the Master Emerald being stolen, here we go!... Knuckles hums Unknown from M.E to himself while looking at the sunset. He goes to lean back a little, and hits his head on the pavement where the Master Emerald is supposed to be. INSTANT BACKGROUND MUSIC BUTTON Knuckles: What!? What happened to the Master Emerald!? In the Master Emerald's usual spot, there was instead a note. Knuckles picked it up and read aloud. Knuckles: (Reading the Note): Hello, Knuckles. Or whoever is reading this, if you're not Knuckles, THEN THROW THIS AWAY!! Okay, good. I've left everyone else apart of your little gang a note as well, so don't be feeling left out now! As you can obviously see, or not..Why are you even reading this letter out loud, what's the point? You're the only one on Angel Island, right? And don't ask me how I know, because I know what happens in generic stories in which a main character receives a note and randomly reads it aloud to themself! Anyway, if you want it back, then you'll have to enter my very own tournament and win it all! Do you think you have what it takes? I'll be waiting! INSTANT BACKGROUND MUSIC BUTTON Knuckles: Oh, I'll get him for this! I'll find the Master Emerald and give that guy a pummeling he won't forget! ???: Good! A giant, familiar looking gloved hand suddenly grabs Knux. Yep, you guessed it; Master Hand! Knuckles: ...LET ME GO!!! Knuckles breaks out of sheer frustration and anger! Master Hand: Hmm, so it appears you're at least capable, unlike the others. It'll be fun to test your abilities! Knuckles: Let's do this, fist to fist! Knuckles throws nearby boulders at Master Hand, which he just breaks by crushing them. Knuckles glides towards Master Hand and unleashes a massive flurry of punches on him. Master Hand flinches, and throws Knuckles into a nearby temple building, creating cracks in the place where Knuckles hit. Knuckles is panting and can barely stand. Knuckles: I..Need...The..Master Emerald's.....Power!! Knuckles falls unconscious. Knuckles wakes up, trapped in a very small room.. He suddenly hears Master Hand's voice.. Master Hand: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the very first round of..Battle Royal! Knuckles: WHAT!? INSTANT BACKGROUND MUSIC Thousands of Koopas, Badniks, Primids, and other minions are cheering in the crowd. Random Koopa #1: GET 'EM GOOD! Random Koopa #2: I HOPE NOBODY WINS!! Master Hand: Now, who's ready to watch some famous heroes die tonight? Crowd: Me!! Master Hand: What? A little louder, I can't hear you! Crowd: ME!!!! The crowd is cheering even more loudly. Master Hand: Well, then, get your popcorn ready and your seatbelts intact, because THIS SHOW IS ABOUT TO START!! Suddenly, a sliding door opens, and Knuckles finds himself on a large stage that appears to be fenced..Is that an electric fence? There are 3 other capsules in the other corners. Master Hand: From Capsule #1, Knock Knock, it's Knuckles! Knuckles: Grrr! Come here, you stupid, littl- The crowd boos loudly over Knuckles's words. Another capsule opens, and..Mewtwo comes out of it? Master Hand: From Capsule #2, 'The Strongest Pokemon', Mewtwo! Wow, is that's really the strongest specimen in that universe? What a puny dimension, hahaha! Mewtwo is facepalming. Another capsule opens again, and this time Charizard comes out. Master Hand: And here's Capsule #3, Mr. I'm Not a Dragon Type! Charizard does a mighty roar, and the crowd boos again, some even throwing popcorn at him, which Charizard easily incinerates with his Flamethrower. Yet another capsule opens, and ..A Mimikyu comes out? Master Hand: And last and certainly most least, (well, they all are), here's a sad little Pikachu wanna-be I found in a..'Dusk 2 Dawn' store! Random Koopa #3: Who remembers that episode again? Random Koopa #2: Hey, that was one of my favorite episodes! Master Hand: And now, we countdown the time until the fight begins, in.. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... START!'' INSTANT BACKGROUND MUSIC Charizard: A little Pikachu like this one is no match for my Flamethrower! Charizard breathes a barrage of fire at Mimikyu. After all the smoke clears, Mimikyu is nowhere to be seen..Until he appears from the ground and starts sucking Charizard under the ground with him. Charizard stops this attack by breathing fire at Mimikyu again, and this time it hits him right in the face, leaving his rag burning. Charizard then flies into the sky, and clashes with Mimikyu. Meanwhile, Knuckles and Mewtwo are staring at eachother. Mewtwo: Don't take this personally. Mewtwo uses Shadow Ball at Knuckles, which Knuckles punches back at Mewtwo, which Mewtwo grabs and accidentally throws into a part of the audience. They scream. Knuckles: Enough playing around! Knuckles charges at Mewtwo, and Mewtwo effortlessly lifts him up and throws into the electric fence thanks to the power of science! telekinesis. Knuckles is electrocuted badly from this, and struggles to keep up with Mewtwo. In the other side of the stage, Charizard is laughing at Mimikyu. Charizard: Is that really all you got? You are weak. And now all you can do is feel sorry for yourself as you burn to death. Mimikyu's rag is burning to a crisp now. Charizard: I'll win this tournament easily. Starting with those two! Charizard quickly slashes Mewtwo as he was about to finish Knuckles off. The three then get into a big fight. Charizard uses Mega Punch on Mewtwo, hitting him into the electric fence. Knuckles then jumps up and uppercuts Charizard, and Charizard flies down and grabs Knuckles, and throws him onto the ground. Knuckles is really wounded and Mewtwo is struggling to hold up now thanks to the electric fence. Charizard: Well, I win. Give me that Z-Crystal now, you weird hand! Master Hand: Is that really it? Well, that's disappointing. I suppose I will give your reward, however, as you wish. A promise is a promise. Follow me through this do- Suddenly, a massive barrage of dark energy hits Charizard. It was..Marshadow! INSTANT BACKGROUND MUSIC Marshadow looks angry. Mimikyu's rag is lying next to him, in ashes. Charizard: W-Who are you!? Marshadow kicks Charizard to the ground, stomping him fiercely until Charizard is too weak to get up. But then a massive aura can be seen coming from Mewtwo! Mewtwo transforms into..Mega Mewtwo X! Mega Mewtwo X punches Marshadow 1000 times in the back, and then creates a massive orb of power and throws it at Marshadow. Marshadow is really stunned, and fires big black balls of dark energy at Mega Mewtwo, which Mewtwo combats by creating his own energy orbs. Mewtwo then does a massive charged punch on Marshadow, knocking him unconscious. To be continued.. Category:Stories